gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Honda PRELUDE SiR '98
|manufacturer = Honda |year = 1996 |drivetrain = |engine = H22A |displacement = 2156 cc |aspiration = NA |power = 194 BHP |torque = 161.3 lb-ft |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda PRELUDE SiR '98 is a Road car produced by Honda. It so far appeared only in Gran Turismo 2, before being overshadowed by its 1996 equivalent. Colors There are six colors available for this vehicle: * Taffetas White * Premium White Pearl * Sebring Silver Metallic * Nighthawk Black Pearl * Milan Red * Sparkle Yellow Metallic In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The Prelude, which was popular for it's sporty ride although it was a specialty car with a graceful design, evolved further from that model when it entered its 5th-generation in November 1996 after a full model change. The previous generation had a design based on organic lines, but this time the basic theme was sharper lines, characterised by a return to an overall tailored design. A frontal view with large, strange-looking headlamps, and a neat side profile succeeded in producing a unique ambiance for the car. There were two types of 2.2-litre in-line 4-cylinder DOHC engines specified for this body type; the same type F22B as the previous generation, and the H22A, but this time in the VTEC spec two types of tuning were provided, and a total of 3 engine types were also provided. Firstly, the engine mounted in the basic Si model was the F22B, generating 160ps/20.5kgm. The engine mounted in the sporty SiR was the VTEC spec H22A, generating 200ps/22.3kgm. Then, added new this time in the Type S - based on the SiR but with a more polished ride - was the H22A unit, producing 220ps/22.5kgm. Moreover, there was a new feature added to the transmissions mated with these engines; the 5-speed manual transmission remained the same, but in the auto 'box the S-Matic system was employed, a sub-gate was provided in the D range allowing manual operation. The suspension was the same front/rear double-wishbone set-up as in the previous generation, with tuning optimised depending on the engine specc'd. The ride gave a feeling of higher quality than that of the previous generation, and among the models, the ride of the Type S was sensational. Not only did the engine (boosted to 220ps) give a great feeling of power, the sound was also quite strong. Furthermore, through the newly-adopted ATTS, although it was an FF car, it achieved good handling during cornering. The performance limits and steering stability were both improved. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Honda New Cars dealership for 22,830 Credits. The car's name is listed as Honda PRELUDE '98 in the NTSC version of the game, while in the PAL version of the game, this car appears as the Honda PRELUDE 2.2 VTi '98. Pictures -R-Honda_PRELUDE_SiR_'98.jpg|A Honda PRELUDE SiR '98 with racing modifications applied. File:H2prnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Hpnenl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Hpnenn--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars